A Bunch of Lilies
by misty malone
Summary: One-shot. Molly Hooper is becoming sick and tired of Sherlock Holmes.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any other characters! _  
_Love Misty x_

A Bunch of Lilies

Two dead men pay Molly Hooper a visit that night.  
The first man is a fallen angel, the second the devil incarnate.  
The first man's soul is undecided. Neither light nor dark, neither good nor bad.  
The second man's soul is black, blacker than ink bleeding out of the nib of a fountain pen.

Two dead men pay Molly Hooper a visit that night.  
The angel does not bother knocking. Instead, he walks into her flat like he owns the place.  
The devil rings the doorbell and holds out a bunch of lilies.  
The angel's presence does not surprise Molly. He has been here many times before and never once asked if he could come, but she lets him anyway. He knows she won't mind because she's smitten with him and will do anything to get his attention, even if it means letting him use her flat to sleep in sometimes and to store his science equipment.  
The devil enjoys the small squeak Molly gives when she opens the door, tired and irritated by the angel's earlier visit, to discover that the angel is not the only one who faked his death.  
The angel pushes Toby off the sofa in disgust and then recoils at the stray cat furs left on his coat.  
The devil rubs Toby between the ears and says that he is a lovely lovely cat, and so lucky to have Molly for an owner!

Two dead men pay Molly Hooper a visit that night.  
The angel tells Molly that she really ought to get herself some new mascara because the one that she is currently wearing has clumped several times, she's gained weight since he saw her last and her mouth is still too small without lip gloss. And was her new top under £15? Because turquoise really didn't suit her and one of the buttons had already fallen off.  
The devil comments that as always, she looks beautiful.  
The angel has come because he wants his Bunsen burner back for the experiment he's carrying out the next day.  
The devil says that he's come because he missed his Molly. She looks a touch uneasy at this - after all, he was a highly dangerous man, and she's too smart to trust him straight away.

Two dead men pay Molly Hooper a visit that night.  
The angel asks if Molly will come at eleven pm tomorrow night to help him with the experiment and she should bring the test tubes and the stopwatches. He might not be there on time, he tells her, and if he isn't there she should set the experiment up but not start to carry it out - he can't trust a lab assistant to do it properly.  
The devil wonders out loud if she still loves Jim from IT.  
The angel brushes off her protests - he would let her start the experiment without him, but it's important he gets it right. Yes, Molly was a pathologist, not just a lab assistant, but Sherlock was still more capable and besides it was him who'd come up with the experiment.  
The devil smiles at Molly's answer that she did love Jim from IT very, very much, and still would if he didn't kill people for a living. He then says that Jim from IT loves her right now regardless, and in fact, so does James Moriarty.

Two dead men pay Molly Hooper a visit that night.  
The angel needs to stay at her flat tomorrow night. John had come very close to finding out he was alive, he says, so he needs somewhere to hide to make sure this would never happen again. He knew Molly wouldn't be able to refuse. Sometimes he even felt sorry for her - poor Molly, infatuated by someone who could not love at all. Still, it was really just her human stupidity, giving in to sentiment that could never be satisfied.  
The devil does not need anything except her company on such a sad, lonely evening as this.  
The angel doesn't listen as Molly says that actually her sister's coming to stay that night so he'd have to find somewhere else. In the end, Molly gives in, and reschedules her sister's visit. He feels slightly guilty that her sister lives in Ontario and it'll cause a whole lot of trouble, but then again Molly didn't seem to mind too much.  
The devil listens to her and does not interrupt once as Molly tells him how sick and tired she is becoming of Sherlock Holmes.

Two dead men pay Molly Hooper a visit that night.  
The angel asks her for coffee. Black, two sugars.  
The devil asks her to be his Queen, then kisses her lightly after Molly says yes.


End file.
